1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a garment for premature infants and the like, and in particular to a gown which can be selectively and completely opened to expose the wearer for treatment and x-ray photography, and which can also be fully closed yet still accommodate tubes and sensors extending from various portions of the gown.
2. Background of the Invention
Premature infants require specialized and constant care. Typically, using modern medical methods, premature infants are connected to various tubes and monitors. In this way, the infant can be properly hydrated and fed, and all body functions can be constantly monitored as the infant develops to the point of no longer needing the tubes and sensors.
Currently, premature infants are kept in an incubator, but are not clothed. Clothing has been avoided in the past because there are so many tubes and sensors extending to and from the infant that clothing would have been cumbersome, at best and could easily interfere with the functioning and positioning of the tubes and sensors.
Previous examples of robes and gowns are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 459,106; 4,382,303; 4,688,270; 4,783,855; 5,367,7095 and 5,621,917. None are sufficiently versatile for use with intensive care patients, and particularly premature infants.
The present invention is provided to solve these and other problems, and to provide advantages and aspects not provided by prior gowns.
The invention is directed to a gown that functions easily with premature infants, irrespective of how many, and where, tubes, monitors and sensors may be located or extended. The gown comprises a front section and a rear section with the sections comprising together a garment for generally enveloping at least a torso and upper arms of the infant when worn. The rear section comprises a rear body panel with opposite, integral arm portions. The front section comprises a pair of complementary front panel portions, each front panel portion having an integral arm portion. A perimeter area of permanent connection of each front body panel portion with a corresponding area of the rear body panel is provided with the areas being proximate opposite armpits when the gown is worn. The gown also includes perimeter areas of temporary connection of the front body panels with corresponding areas of the rear body panel, with the perimeter areas of temporary connection comprising the entire tops of the arms, under arms extending from each of the perimeter areas of permanent connection, and sides extending from each of the perimeter areas of permanent connection. With the perimeter areas of temporary connection, the front body panel portions are selectively and completely severable from the rear section except at the perimeter area of permanent connection. Means is also provided for temporarily connecting the front panel positions to one another.
In accordance with one embodiment of the invention, the means for temporarily connecting the front body panel portions to one another comprises at least one pair of the straps. Also, a tie back strap is connected to and extends from each of the perimeter areas of permanent connection, so that the tie straps can be tied to the tie back straps to fully open the front portion of the gown.
The perimeter areas of temporary connection include space temporary closures. In accordance with the illustrated embodiment of the invention, the fasteners comprise snaps.
These and other advantages will be made apparent from the following description of the drawings and detailed description of the invention.